Fate Mortality
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Para eliminar esta maldición de la inmortalidad, Harry Potter deberá de competir en la Gran guerra del grial invocado a sus propios Siete Servants y obtener el medio para conseguir su propia muerte. Oneshot. Idea en adopcion.


**Fate Mortality.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Fate Apocrypha.**

" **Para eliminar esta maldición de la inmortalidad, Harry Potter deberá de competir en la Gran guerra del grial invocado a sus propios Siete Servants y obtener el medio para conseguir su propia muerte"**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esto es una idea, un Oneshot simple, que se pondrá en adopción para los interesados. Solo es una idea que quería sacarme de la mente.**

* * *

 _Cuando se desea la muerte._

La inmortalidad estaba sobrevalorada.

Era una maldición.

Era una tortura.

Era una perdición.

Harry odiaba la inmortalidad. La odiaba con pasión. Porque él era un inmortal. Ese fue el "regalo" que obtuvo cuando adquirió el dominio de las tres reliquias de la muerte. La negación de la muerte. El se convirtió en un inmortal; un inhumano, una existencia innatural.

Al principio no había mucho cambio, después de todo la varita de Sauco estaba en la tumba de Dumbledore, La piedra de Resurrección se encontraba perdida en el bosque prohibido y su capa de invisibilidad ya había perdido su uso debido a que él ya no requirió de su habilidad, así que era obvio que no le daría vuelta a esos malditos objetos mucho tiempo después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Fue cuando en el festejo del cumpleaños número 32 de Hermione que se dio cuenta que él seguía teniendo la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, claro que había diferencias como que era más musculoso, su cabello era más largo y tenía un pequeño bigote, los cuales no había llamado mucho la atención de su aparente juventud pero ya entonces fue notable lo joven que era y que no debería de ser.

No había necesidad de explicar el drama y la angustia que tuvo que pasar Harry al saber que viviría para siempre mientras quienes él amo eventualmente morirían. Al convertirse en el maestro de la muerte recibió una especie de maldición de la eterna juventud y una inmunidad a la muerte inmediata ¿Cómo es eso? Fue treinta años después de la muerte que sus amigos que sufrió una recaída psicótica e intento suicidarse pegándose una bala al cráneo.

La bala si le dio pero no murió.

Si vivir sabiendo que quienes conocían y amo habían muerto era un martirio pues no se compara a la experiencia de tener una bala en su cerebro y como la magia de las reliquias tratan de curar su cerebro destruido. Era un martirio peor que se freído vivo, al menos eso dura un montón y puede ser tratado, una bala en su cabeza ya era excesivo. Fue gracias a que el hijo de Teddy Lupin le encontró agonizando después de seis meses que lograron sacarle la bala de su cráneo y tuvo que esperar un año para recuperarse completamente, una vez más una bala en su cabeza no era cosa de juego.

No lo volvió a intentar pero no fue su último intento de suicidio y por cada intento que hacia le enseño algo: era mejor sufrir el martirio de la inmortalidad que la recuperación después de un suicidio o daño mortal. Porque ser un inmortal reconocido hizo que se ganara enemigos que deseaban lo mismo y Harry experimento muchas estresantes situaciones que ni se la desearía incluso a Voldemort.

Tan mal debieron de ser

Ser inmortal no le hizo invencible, claro que tenia los niveles de energía más alto del mundo y tenia uno que otro conocimiento pero él no era el más fuerte y muchas veces fue capturado, diseccionado y experimentado vivo solo por la búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Un sufrimiento en verdad.

Fue tal que a lo mil años de estar vivo se lanzo al velo de muerte con la esperanza de tener el anhelado final.

No funciono.

Termino en otro mundo. Oh genial.

* * *

 **Mundo Nasuverse.**

-¿Con que aquí es, eh?...-Harry Potter susurro mientras entraba con pasos lentos y cuidados a una caverna en donde residía un poderoso objeto en forma de copa. El gran grial. El objetivo de Harry Potter para esta misión. Se encontraba en Rumania o más en concreto bajo la mansión milleniun de la organización Yggdmillennia con la clara intención de alterar el sistema del Gran Grial.

Hace un par de meses los Yggdmillennia se había separado de la asociación de magos lo que era básicamente una declaración de guerra y una muy suicida para empezar pero fue entonces que Yggdmillennia demostró porque habían hecho esa decisión para empezar. El gran grial que se perdió en tercera guerra del grial de Fuyuki estaba en su poder y con ello llamaron a un grupo de espíritus heroicos para combatir a su lado con la intención de acceder a los regresos Akashiko y obtener todo el poder que tengan a su alcance.

La torre del reloj no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esto y con el apoyo de la santa iglesia se envió un grupo de mercenarios, un profesor muy respetado y un ejecutado exorcista para hacerle frente a las fuerzas de Yggdmillennia invocado sus propios Servants.

Harry Potter estaba ahí para entrar a la guerra.

El había terminado en ese mundo hace más de diez años y a través de ese tiempo termino encontrándose con el Wizard Marshall Zelretch quien fue su fuente de conocimiento de cómo operaba aquel mundo, aun con su personalidad extraña y excéntrica Harry respetaba mucho a Zelretch considerando que si no fuera por el había sido objeto de cacería y después de tortura y estudio por los Magus de la asociación de magos solo por ser un humano inmortal natural.

Fue Zelretch que le informo un modo factible para poder volver a ser un mortal y eso era el poder del santo grial, el viejo vampiro no le dijo mucho sino que le dio una lista de pasos a pasos para poder entrar a la guerra, claro que Harry no sabía que la mencionada guerra seria entre dos grupos de siete Servants cada uno y que al final de todo Harry no podría entrar en ninguno de los dos bandos porque cada uno tenían muchos diferentes objetivos.

Así que Harry tendrá que armar su propio bando de Servants.

Considerando los martirios que el había tenido que soportar la perspectiva de combatir en una guerra para obtener un deseo no era algo aterrador e incluso el muy bien podría atrapar a alguno de los maestros de ambos bandos y robar sus Servants para así no tener que pasar por tantos problemas para alterar una vez más el sistema del gran grial pero había varios puntos en contra de tales acciones:

Para empezar Harry puede tener una gran cantidad de poder mágico y conocimiento arcaico básico pero él no era un súper guerrero, nunca lo fue, el no era de enfrentarse en el frente de batalla porque adquirió una fobia al dolor, después de ser descuartizado y quemado vivo para después renacer como si nada causar traumas a cualquiera, otra razón seria que si trabajaba en alguno de los dos bandos los maestros enemigos notaran que él es inmortal y los Magus son seres amorales que podría hacerles estudios tortuosos sin descanso, por lo que decidió combatir solo.

Así que hay estaba, en la cueva en donde reside el gran grial, muchos pensarían ¿si estás ahí porque no lo tomas para pedir tu deseo sin tener que pelear? Porque al final de todo el gran grial solamente es una copa vacía, no tiene poder en absoluto, todo el poder que tenía se fue para los Servants ya invocados de los dos bandos. Muchos dirían ¿Qué planeas hacer si ya el gran grial no tiene poder? ¿Cómo piensas invocar tu propio grupo de Servants?

Sencillo, Zelretch le dio las pistas para hacerlo.

El viejo quería un poco de entrenamiento, ni más ni menos.

- _De verdad no entiendo a ese maldito vampiro…..lo primero que hay que hacer es irme de aquí….-_ Pensó Harry bajo su capa de invisibilidad escribiendo rápidamente runas y inscripciones celticas que le permitia Teletransportar el Gran grial junto con él a una localización segura para así comenzar la activación del sistema de respaldo de nuevo y así permitirle invocar sus propios Servants. No podía dejar el gran grial ahí, podrían alterarlo para desbaratar todo su plan.

¡RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

-Tch…..la maldita alarma, ya decía yo que se tomaron mucho tiempo….-Murmuro Harry quitando su capa de invisibilidad, el fue capaz de entrar al castillo milleniun simplemente usando la Imperius en un Magus de Yggdmillennia sin nombre para permitirle la entrada y así después de un tiempo cuidadoso llego a la caverna subterránea en donde estaba el gran grial.

Así con prisa siguió con su trabajo y teniendo todo lo necesario se acerco al Gran grial, el saco unos guantes hechos de piel de dragon, eran unos viejos guantes que no costaron nada pero en ese mundo era una joya por ser hecho con la piel de un especie fantasmal de la mejor clase y eran lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener al gran grial con sus manos. Ya teniendo aquella copa hecha de Prana en sus manos activo mentalmente las runas para facilitarle la teletransportacion a la base y así—

 **Kazikli Bei.**

 _El señor de la ejecución._

Lanzas negras con la forma de estacas filosas destrozaron la entrada de aquella caverna pero no solo eso sino las lanzas surgieron más y más desde el suelo y Harry no pudo hacer nada cuando varias estacas trapazaron su cuerpo. El grito de agonía al sentir como seis estacas entrar en sus estomago destrozando sus extrañas, sentir como una de sus piernas era empalada por unas de las estacas y si no fuera porque finalmente se teletransporto de aquel lugar a su base de seguro habría sido empalado aun mas y no podría haber escapado.

El causante de aquel ataque, que de hecho era un noble fantasma, era un majestuoso y rustico hombre de cabello blanco vistiendo un traje con túnica negro, el hizo una mueca al ver su presa huir de todas las cosas usar un especie de hechizo de espacio-tiempo y llevarse de todas las cosas el gran grial. El comenzó a gruñir y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para tomar en cuenta que su maestro Darnic junto con un buen grupo de homúnculos observaba que ya no había ahí su tesoro más preciado.

 **Lancer de negro** rugió de ira.

Mientras en cambio Harry Potter aterrizo con fuerza en una habitación preparada de una caverna que se encontraba bajo tierra de la zona más alejada de Sighisoara, muy lejos de Trifas de hecho, en donde Harry tenía escondido todo su equipo para la finalización de su plan. Harry siguió gritando de dolor por las heridas causada por el noble fantasma de aquel Servant, era muy doloroso y tardo más o menos tres horas para que las heridas fueran curadas y tardo otra hora para recuperar un poco la compostura, el se levanto desde el suelo y con cuidado movió el Gran grial hacia el punto exacto en donde la línea de ley más fuerte de la ciudad se encontraba.

Después de tener listo los preparativos comenzó los pasos para darle más mana al Gran grial que le permitiría a él llamar sus propios Servants, el saco plumas de fénix, polvo de hada, uñas de hipogrifos, lagrima de Elfo domestico, hueso de dragon, sangre de Wyvern y finalmente dientes de Cerberus, estos eran materiales que el había guardado para simples pociones, estos ingredientes están saturados de Prana en exceso que podría alimentar a un Magus de gran poder por años o alimentar la energía a un artefacto para que use su poder y traer desde el trono de los héroes aquellos que serán los nuevos Servants.

Después de un extenso ritual en donde transfirió la energía de Prana de los objetos de seres fantasmales al Gran grial, Harry activo sin dudar nuevamente el sistema de respaldo pero también altero el sistema del Gran grial para que los sellos de comandos solamente aparezcan a su persona, el tenia el suficiente Prana para sostener siete Servants, ya lo ha comprobado.

-….esto es todo…..esta es la última esperanza para encontrar mi mortalidad….y si fallo…no se qué hare…-Murmuro Harry sentándose en el suelo observando los sellos de comandos que aparecieron en ambos brazos, estos eran para su diversión que eran imágenes de animales o más en concretos de un león, un ciervo, un perro, una serpiente, un tejón, un águila y un fénix, todos mostrado en que se dividían en tres partes. A Harry le pareció irónico.

Posteriormente el salió de aquella sala y rápidamente la sello con un montón de runas, hechizos y un poderoso encantamiento Fidelius para evitar que alguien notara el lugar, sabía bien que no serviría de nada contra Servants pero los masters es otra cosa. El camino hacia la sala principal de aquella catatumba en donde tenía un gran círculo de invocación listo para el ritual de invocación de los Servants. Vertiendo su Prana al círculo que lentamente comenzó a brillar, Harry no le dio importancia tanto ellos como la incomodidad de su propia energía mágica sino que alzando la mano comenzó a recitar:

 _#Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el_ _ **azul**_ _sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

Con el primer verso completo, el brillo del círculo mágico se incrementó. El Prana rugiente los golpeaba y atacaba a su alrededor, Harry se inmuto sino que permaneció firme y continuó con el encantamiento sin dudarlo.

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

El encantamiento – el Prana que ahora corría dentro de sus Circuitos Mágicos o en el caso de Harry su núcleo mágico– estaba llamando a los Espíritus Heroicos desde el trono de los héroes. Era una súplica a los más grandes seres cuya existencia estaba gravada en mitos y leyendas. Aquellos que Harry esperaba que ayudaran a cumplir su deseo más grande.

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

En otro caso Harry se habría detenido porque el siguiente verso era para una clase en específica pero como todos los Servants invocados será suyo continuo sin segundos pensamientos.

" _Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos._

 _Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura._

 _Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."_

El encantamiento adicional para la **Mejora de la Locura** – con esto, es un hecho que el Servant que él invoque será afligido por la locura hasta cierto grado pero con un gran poder listo para la batalla.

Y ahora, el último verso.

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder!"_

" _¡Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Harry dio un respigo por el repentino cansancio al dar la energía para la realización de este ritual, el ignoro la pequeña explosión de humo y energía que sucedió frente suyo sino en cambio después de recuperar su compostura observo a quienes el había llamado. El aura que saturaba el aire hacía alusión que la invocación de hecho fue un suceso.

Se habían llamado a héroes.

Y así de entre el humo surgieron ellos.

El primero era un joven japonés de cabello morado vistiendo un traje de samurái personalizado de color gris con azul, el portaba dos Nodachi, una en su espalda siendo cubierta por una tela que brillaba de poder y divinidad mientras que sostenía la otra en sus manos y aunque esa era más pequeña que la otra y su aura no eran tan grande eso no le quitaba lo majestuoso que era. Ese era **Saber de Azul.**

El segundo era un joven de piel morena y cabello café con un punto rojo en su frente, el tenia una armadura estilo indio de color azul y dorado, en su espada descansaba una caja llena de flechas que brillaban de poder, en una de sus manos descansaba un arco de color azul y plateado que tenía un aura de gran poder. Ese era **Archer de azul.**

Quien seguía era una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos rojos vistiendo una armadura de color azul con partes negras, una falda hecha de piel de animal y botas de combates con partes de metal, ella sostenía una lanza roja de gran alcance que tenía espinas agudas cerca de su puntiaguda punta. Esa era **Lancer de azul.**

El siguiente en mostrarse era un hombre de cabello negro largo con una gran barba, el estaba vestido de pirada con un gran sombrero, una larga capa de color negro, una camisa gris y demás, sostenía una espada curva y una pistola antigua sujetada en su cadera. Ese era **Rider de azul.**

La siguiente era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro vistiendo un vestido de color negro y morado, ella sostenía un bastón hecho de madera blanca que sostenía con cuerdas cráneos de un par de animales e incluso humanos. Esa era **Caster de azul.**

La siguiente era una mujer alta de cabello negro que caía hacia la espalda, ella tenía una toga de seda de color negro con partes blanca, tenia tatuajes en sus brazos y en su espalda descubierta alusión a las tarántulas, en una de sus manos sostenía lo que eran palillos para coser telas. Esa era **Assassin de azul.**

Y el ultimo era básicamente una armadura andante que no dejaba a la vista alguna característica propia, este era extraño porque una neblina le cubría y cambiaba su color a cada rato aunque siempre era ya sea de un tono diferente de negro o gris o blanco y en unas de sus manos parecía sostener algo oculto por una neblina semi-transparente. Ese era **Berserker de azul.**

Harry observo a sus Servants con admiración, anhelo y respeto, el no era como cualquier otro que no reconocía lo místicos, majestuosos e increíbles eran estas personas, leyendas en formas físicas que merecían respeto y admiración. Como también reconocía que ellos podrían ser la clave de su tan ansiaba libertad por lo que tenía que tratarlo con todo el respeto del mundo sin caer en la lambisconería.

Los siete Servants parecieron reconocer su presencia aunque se notaron confundidos al reconocer que una sola persona era su maestro, Harry ignoro aquello sino en cambio con calma se acerco e hizo una reverencia a los siete Servants y para sorpresa como también shock antes las palabras que Harry Potter les dio:

-Hola Servants del bando azul, mi nombre es Harry Potter, su maestro y les pido a ustedes ¿me ayudaran a **morir**?

Y fue ahí que su travesía final iniciaba.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Lista de Servants:**

* * *

 **Fracción azul:**

 _ **Saber: Takeru Yamato.**_

 _ **Archer: Arjuna, Rey de los arqueros.**_

 _ **Lancer: Uathach de la cañada.**_

 _ **Rider: Edward Teach, Rey de los piratas.**_

 _ **Caster: Skuld.**_

 _ **Assassin: Arachne.**_

 _ **Berserker: Tom a Lincoln, El bastardo Pendragon.**_

* * *

 **Fracción negra:**

 _ **Saber: Siegfried, el caballero dragon ensangrentado.**_

 _ **Archer: Chiron.**_

 _ **Lancer: Vlad III, el rey empalador.**_

 _ **Rider: Astolfo, el duodécimo paladín de Carlomagno.**_

 _ **Caster: Salomón ibn Gabirol.**_

 _ **Assassin: Jack el destripador, legendario asesino en serie.**_

 _ **Berserker: El monstruo de Frankestein.**_

* * *

 **Fracción roja:**

 _ **Saber: Mordred, el caballero de la traición.**_

 _ **Archer: Atalanta.**_

 _ **Lancer: Karna, hijo del dios del sol.**_

 _ **Rider: Aquiles.**_

 _ **Caster: William Shakespeare, el dramaturgo.**_

 _ **Assassin: Semiramis, Reina sabia de asiria.**_

 _ **Berserker: Spartacus, el gladiador.**_

* * *

 _ **Ruler: Jeanne D´ arc.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bueno aquí esta, saque las identidades de los Servants para así mostrar como seria la guerra de este fic, no se olviden que está en adopción para los interesados. Dejen review si les gusto de todo modo.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
